Ce Matin La
by Unproper Grammar
Summary: The thing that East High would remember most about the Class of 2008 was Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez and how that morning broke them. Troyella/Troypay
1. Troy: You're a Pretty Face

**Unproper Grammar: **Written because I like to take perfectly innocent characters and eff them up beyond repair.

_I own nothing but the plot._

* * *

**Ce Matin La**

(That Morning)

* * *

His head was pounding; a slow, dull ache and interrupted his thoughts. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. It went, a deafening sacatto that only he could hear.

His eyelids felt weak and droopy and heavy. When he closed them, they burned and when he opened them, they watered.

His tongue had a tasteless, and yet stale film on it. He swallowed some of the guck and pressed a sweaty palm to his warm forehead.

What had he done?

The whole night was full of flashes. Flashes and blurs mixed together to make one huge, jumbled mess of recollections. There was foam and liquid spilling from the edge of a red plastic cup. There was laughing and jeering from Chad's mouth. There was long blonde hair and red lips that taunted him.

There was the scrape of manicured fingernails on his skin. The smell of expensive perfume in his nose. The taste of sweet lipstick on his mouth.

He shuddered.

Sitting up too quickly, he felt a wave of nausea and dizziness come over him, and he fell back down into the bed. He looked to the side and squeezed his eyes shut.

It was empty. Thank god.

But just because something wasn't there, didn't mean that it didn't exsist.

She had been there, in his bed, beside him. Whispering in his ear and tugging on his hair and running her fingers down his chest.

Only she wasn't who she was supposed to be.

Rolling over, he saw the photograph set in a silver frame on his nighttable. Their smiling faces looking down on him. Her dark eyes and hair, perfect teeth and rosy cheeks. Her soft curves that he knew by heart and her warm skin. He shuddered.

How could he let this happen? How could he do this? Why did he do this? He had broken something, something so wonderful and amazing, all for this? Granted, he hadn't been thinking clearly--

Or maybe he had. He can't even tell.

All he knows is that he doesn't know himself anymore. He is not himself. He is not Troy Bolton, captain of the basketball team, lead male in the winter musicale and boyfriend of Gabriella Montez.

Gabriella...

He's not.

Because Troy Bolton didn't go and crash parties. Troy Bolton didn't get wasted beyond reason. Troy Bolton didn't cheat on his girlfriend. Troy Bolton didn't sleep with the one girl he hates more than anything in the world, the one girl who has made he and Gabriella's lives hell for the last year.

He doesn't know who he is. All he knows is that he hates himself.

And when Gabriella's name appears on the caller-ID an hour later, he can't bring himself to answer it.

She wouldn't want to talk to him anyways. She was looking for Troy.


	2. Sharpay: You Should Like Me

**Unproper Grammar: **And just went I thought I was going no where with this story, this popped up. I shall be wrapping this up in a couple of vignettes, anyways.

Anything you recognize, I don't own.

* * *

**Ce Matin La**

(That Morning)

**Part II: Sharpay**

* * *

Sharpay Evans thought herself to be a good person. Sure, she hit some snags in the road and yeah, she sabotaged a few auditions in her time. And maybe she had tried to steal someones boyfriend more times than she could count, but that in no means made her a bad person.

And even if it did, who were they to judge? She thought about these things harshly that morning, running a brush through her long, thick blonde hair.

_"I love your hair,"_ he had slurred softy, drunkenly. And despite the fact that she knew he didn't mean one word that he said, didn't mean one action, didn't mean to touch her in the way that he did; she didn't care. This was all that she wanted, all that she needed.

And she had finally got it.

She had wanted Troy Bolton since the first day of ninth grade, wait, no; longer than that. She had wanted him when she saw him at their orientation, golden hair and blue eyes sparkling, laughing joyously.

Sharpay had never been a very cheerful person, preferring drama and conflicting emotions over happiness, but there was something about the way he laughed that made her want to bottle that happiness, to save some of it for herself.

The only way that seemed possible was to have him. And she never seemed able to get that and that bothered her. So like every challenge that an Evan was placed with, she faced it head on, and every time it seemed she was making just a small bit of progress, Gabriella would fall upon the scene and screw everything up.

But not tonight, no, no...not tonight. Tonight, Troy had been putty in her hands. It had been so easy, so simple. He was drunk enough and he wanted nothing but her.

There's bruises on her hips from where his fingers pressed into her flesh a little too hard. They hurt and they're ugly, but they're a reminder that she hasn't gone so far off the deep end that she imagined the whole thing.

She looked in the mirror at her plump lips and honey skin. She was a sight to die for, and she had just had an amazing night with a boy she was in love with desperately. So why didn't it feel good?

She should be delighted. She should be writing on every wall of her every girlfriend on her Facebook, begging them to call her so she could share all the details.

But all she really could think about was the disgusted look on Ryan's face when she fell in the door at six fourteen AM. She had left Troy before he awoke, hoping to leave him wanting more. She grinned upon seeing Ryan, but he shook his head at her and left her alone.

And she felt sick. This wasn't really something she ever thought she was capable of, now that she actually _thought_ about it. But she lived each day so that there were no results, and she was in no way making this one of them.

She was Sharpay Evans and dammit, she loved herself.

She just wished Troy would, too.


	3. Gabriella: I Wanna Get Used By You

I still don't know why I write this. :(

* * *

**Ce Matin La**

(That Morning)

**Part III: Gabriella**

* * *

Gabriella Montez prided herself on her brains. When she first came to East High School, she had thought differently, of course. Her intelligence was something of a taboo, something she didn't like to display. She had cried in her mother's lap and said she didn't want to be the 'freaky genius girl' anymore.

She shudders when she thinks about it, not just because of how lonely she was, but because of how ungrateful she was.

Now in the present day, she loves being smart. She loves the proud smile and inqusitive look that Troy gets on his face when she does something mind boggling, the way he inches closer to her and asks that she explains it.

She loves how her intelligence has given her this way to read people, to understand them better. She's thinking of majoring in physcology, really, because all things considered, it would be a very interesting career for someone like her.

But we'll have to see, after all.

Gabriella had learned to use her smarts to get ahead. To understand things before others even noticed them. So when Troy didn't answer, it got her thinking. It was so unlike him not to answer his phone at anytime of the day, because he always had it on him and it was always charged; he got such constant text messages that he never wanted to miss one.

Especially from her.

Despite all of her smarts, Gabriella lacked tact. She lacked confidence in her ability to confront and even though she suspected something was up with Troy, she feared she probably wouldn't say anything.

So that morning before school, she decides not to call him again but rather she takes a long shower. She blow dries and curls her hair. She wears a little bit more blush and a little bit more eyeliner. It takes a lot of effort to be Troy Bolton's girlfriend and she plays the role well.

She likes to think she's up to the challenge, but she's never quite sure. After all, she can't calculate her way around this one.


	4. That Morning: I Wanna Get Bruised By You

And here is to the end of this crack fest. My writing style has changed so much since the start of this fic, but despite this, this was exactly how I pictured it ending.

It's just better.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

---

**Ce Matin La**

(That Morning)

**Part IV: Terminaison**

---

The entire population of East High (meaning students and staff alike) were for the most part, in complete awe of the class of 2008.

It possibly all started when the kids were in their junior year and Gabriella Montez got thrown into the mix. Her dazzling good looks, sweet disposition and striking intelligence captured the attention of one Troy Bolton, and through jazz squares and harmonies the two revealed a hidden passion for music no one ever thought possible of a jock and a math geek.

Perhaps it was because they had a remarkable amount of school spirit. Every five minutes it seemed that Chad Danforth was screaming, "What team? WILDCATS!" They attended every athletic function for every team in the school, cheering, participating and generally showing their support for their red, white and gold school.

On the other hand maybe it was because a variety of personalities managed to become a close knit group, mixing up the tables and the status quo to the point that no one even seemed to remember that such a thing ever existed.

Maybe it was just Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, in general. How every single person voted them 'Cutest Couple' at prom a month ago, even though neither attended. How they had lined their lives up to one another's so perfectly that nothing could stand in their way. How they were surely meant to stay together forever, no doubts.

It was understandable that the entire senior grade of East High took notice to Troy Bolton's deselved appearance that Monday morning. The dark circles under his eyes and the matted hair told of a wild night with an even crazier explanation. But the exhausted, anxious look in his eyes and the way he refused to sit still in homeroom told of things no one really wanted to uncover.

Sharpay Evan's bright red lipstick and Betsey Johnson handbag still screamed money and begged for attention, but the soft curve of neck was covered in red bruises poorly covered up with expensive foundation. The way her brown eyes darted around nervously, inspecting Troy Bolton's face every other second painted a picture that while fascinating, was disgusting in his execution.

And Gabriella Montez, dear Gabriella Montez. She looked perfect, just like she did everyday. She smiled and grinned, floral dress and dark curls complimenting her cheery dispostion. She entered the classroom and pecked her boyfriend on the cheek, before pausing to stare at him in confusion when he barely reacted.

His reaction put together the pieces of the puzzle they had created in their heads and they concluded that it was one of the ugliest puzzles they had ever seen.

---

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrow and watched as Troy's figure retreated hastily out of the classroom. Her mouth open, ready to call after him, her heart clenched painfully. What was his deal? Gathering her things she stomped out of the classroom, following his red hoodie down the hall.

"Oh my fucking god, can you believe Troy Bolton?" she paused then, his name catching her attention. Cocking her head to the side, she listened in on the conversation.

The speaker was a girl with long light brown curls and a black bow in her hair. Her eyes were also fixed on Troy and look of disgust played on her features. The petite redhead beside her raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked, glancing down the hall, "What did he do?"

The brunette turned back around and began throwing items into her book bag from her locker. "Kay, so you know how Josh and I went to that party this weekend?" A nod to confirm the situation. "Well, everyone was totally smashed and the party was really getting started. Then Mel comes up to me and starts tell me about how she saw Troy Bolton and Sharpay fucking Evans leave together."

The redhead gasped. "No way. As if! Like Troy Bolton would ever do that! You sure Mel wasn't so drunk off her ass that she thought Gabriella was Sharpay?"

Her friend laughed. "That's exactly what I thought. But like I said, everyone was smashed and as per usual, Josh couldn't hold his alcohol for shit. So I ended up finding him on the lawn, puking his guts out -- I know, I don't know why I date him either -- and while I'm screaming at him to grow up, I see Troy Bolton's battered old truck, windows all smoggy and Sharpay Evans attached firmly to his lips, no Gabriella in sight."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope. Then they drove off and Josh threw up on my shoes and God, it was awful," she pulled a compact out of her purse. "But I tell you, Troy Bolton is scum. Scum, I--"

"Audrey, stop," the redhead said, her voice panicked. "Stop."

"Why? Holly, no one can hear. It's--" She paused. "Shit."

Gabriella turned towards them, her eyes glassy and they stared at her, red-faced and nervous. Without another word, Gabriella started down the hallway.

_"I can't believe Troy!" _

_"Did you hear about how Bolton scored? His bitch is going to kill him."_

_"Sharpay Evans is such a stupid slut!"_

_"It's probably only because Montez is such a prude and wouldn't open her legs for him."_

The words fly around her like daggers, each one piercing her skin, her flesh, her heart. She wants to pinch herself, to wake up and realize that this was all just a dream. All just a nightmare.

Her eyes blurred with tears and she walked down the hall faster, her feet pounding into the tiles. She finally found him, standing by a locker.

Talking to Sharpay Evans in a hushed whisper.

"What is this?" she asked, casually, causing the two to look up, taken off guard.

Troy closed his eyes. He felt sick. He had been telling Sharpay that it meant nothing. That it was a stupid, stupid mistake and he wanted to take it back and he was sorry if that was harsh, but it was the way it was. He wanted her gone from his life, once and for all.

Most of all, he just wanted to gather Gabriella into his arms and cry. Tell her he was so sorry and he loved her so much and God, he would never drink ever again if it meant she would forgive him.

He would do anything for her to forgive him.

Sharpay burst into tears, ever the fan of dramatics. She slides down her locker and rests her hands in her head and pulls at her blonde hair, hating herself.

A crowd has gathered around them and they watch as Troy steps forward and places the tips of his fingers on Gabriella's wrist. Twenty odd pairs of eyes watch as she flinches as if on fire and bites her lip. She glares at Sharpay and then at him and gasps for air, her eyes burning with hurt and anger.

"Does someone want to tell me what the fuck is going on?" she hisses in the softest whisper any of them have ever heard. Her being is breaking and Troy's soul is crumbling and Sharpay just wants to die because she can't believe she caused them both so much pain.

Gabriella presses a hand to her forehead, dizzy and nauseous. The student body has started to stare and everyone is waiting for confirmation. For something each and every single one of them already, something she already knows.

She doesn't want to wait for an answer and when neither of the guilty parties gives one she lets out a choked sob, tears sparkling in her eyes and she slaps him; hard, leaving a red mark on his cheek. She twirls around and leaves and the air is stiff and broken all at the same time.

East High remembers a lot of important things from the class of 2008. They never seemed to deny the student body a surprise. They won back to back basketball championships, had jocks singing in musicals and cooking in the kitchen. They threw wild parties and remained to have remarkable, clean reputations.

Despite this, the thing that East High would remember most about the class of 2008 was Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez and how that morning broke them.


End file.
